


Baby Fever

by Lorimarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa too tho, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Verse, Porn but romantic?, Timeskip, semi wants a baby lol, theyre married btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: Eita loved his life. Loved his job loved his home and loved his husband and mate Oikawa Tooru most of all. Yet as of late he can’t help but feel like he’s missing something. He wants a baby but he isn’t sure if it’s the right time for them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I never wrote anything like this before so I hope it’s ok? This will have more chapters later .

Eita Semi, no wait Eita Oikawa loved his life. Everything about it: his job, his music, his home, his new residency in Argentina and most of all his husband. 

Especially his husband .

Toru Oikawa wasn’t just a perfect husband but a perfect partner . Everything about Toru , Eita loved.  
He loved his smile and his wild head of chocolate brown hair. He loved the sound of his laugh and the way his dimples pierced his skin . He loved the light freckles on his cheeks and the shape of his eyes . Most of all he loved his mind and determination.  
There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t feel loved because Toru always made an effort to let him know he was very much loved .

Eita loved his life and was grateful everyday , yet as of late he felt there was something missing.  
When Sugawara, his dear cousin had his new baby boy a few years ago Eita loved him right away. His nephew was the perfect baby and Eita almost envied Sugawara and Iwaizumi for being his parents. 

Eita never really cared for babies back in high school but ever since Sugawara had his baby, then Akaashi shortly after Eita found a grand fondness .  
Eita wanted to know what it felt like to hold his own baby , he wanted to know what it felt like to be a parent and love someone so much he couldn’t even preconceive or understand the idea .  
He wanted to carry his mates child , he wanted it so bad it hurt . 

The topic of having a baby wasn’t one they spoke on very much , they always agreed they would wait until they were a bit older and Oikawa had already achieved his dream of playing in the Olympics at least once before bringing a little one into the world . With the Olympics just under a year away and Oikawa as one of the starting setters for the Argentina team it seemed like the most inconvenient time to bring up the topic again. 

Oikawa had to focus on his team and training so he had no time to worry or deal with a pregnant mate  
No matter how much he wanted Toru’s baby, it wasn’t the right time. So for his mates sake he sealed lips and kept his thoughts to himself .

Unfortunately for Eita , Toru was always a master of reading people and he was no exception.

They laid in bed , Oikawa studying his Omegas face who was busy staring off into the dark part of their room. 

“ Eita…” Oikawa asked softly “ what’s on your mind ?” 

“ hmm? Oh nothing, “ Eita smiled, meeting his mate's eyes . 

“ I know when you have something on your mind … come on tell me ...please ?”

Biting his lip the ashy haired blonde sighed “ it’s just .. I’ve been thinking …” semi fiddled with his fingers `` never mind “ 

Oikawa grew concerned”  
, what’s wrong ? “  
Eita took a deep breath “ I just not now of course because I know you're gonna be busier than ever these upcoming months but lately for a while now I’ve been feeling like .. I want a baby” 

“.... yeah?”

“ yeah”

With a sigh of relief Oikawa laughed softly “ oh thank god I thought it was going to be something bad like you wanted a divorce ...yeah okay let’s have a baby we don’t have to wait though we’re make it work ”

“ …. Y-your serious “  
Oikawa nodded and took the omegas hands “of course I am ...you knew I always wanted a family “

“ … r-really? You don’t think it’s to early ?” eita asked hesitantly 

“ No not really ? Iwai already has a baby boy and Makki and Mattsun have 3 already ...if anything we’re late ..“

“ you … your sure ?”

“ yes I’m sure … … I love you Eita “

“.... I love you too… and I can't think of anything I want more then to have your child … “ the omega squeezed his alphas hands tightly .

“ ...ok then deal I’ll put a baby in you “

The blonde chuckled at that “ right now ?”

“Can we ?” The brunette asked with a pleading look

“Yes Please “eita wrapped his arms around his lover who did the same 

“ I want a boy first by the way I don’t care if he’s a alpha or omega though “ the brunette said kissing Eita’s cheeks

“ …yea okay” Eita giggled “ I like how you tell me as if I can control that “ slipping his hand under his lovers shirt while connecting his lips against Torus who kissed him with a burning passion .  
“Mhm T-toru ...off” the omega demanded through the kiss tugging at the Alphas shirt , Oikawa wasted no time to obey taking the opportunity to shift their positions while discarding his shirt . 

Eita was now below him with his hands pinned above his head as his mate broke the kiss to suck and nibble at his neck and then shoulder making Eita shiver .

“ t-toru… don’t tease me today “ Eita whined softly . It was a cute effort but it wouldn’t be enough .

Oikawa laughed “ but where’s the fun in that?”

“ you're the worst “

“ you’re the best “ 

Eita opened his mouth to say more but was stopped when he felt a familiar pair of canines scrap against his neck , Oikawa was rather territorial specially when it came to Eita he constantly left clear cut signs to keep other alphas at bay .  
Eita didn’t mind in fact it was exhilarating ,he’d let Toru mark him all over he was naturally a submissive omega as is and submitting to his alpha was the best. 

“ T-toru” he whimpered as he felt those sharp canines pierce his flesh causing him to shudder and flinch from the prick. 

“Patience angel “ 

Eita let out a noise of frustration but let the alpha take his time biting and sucking at the sensitive area only making Eita more desperate to get on with this.

Soon enough Oikawa decided to move on, slipping his hands under eitas baggy sweater and pulling up , he didn’t need clothes anymore . 

“ can I take these off ?” Oikawa asked, tugging at the band of Eitas shorts next.

Eita rolled his eyes “ you don’t have to ask for permission we’re married … besides you kinda need to if your gonna put a baby in me ...”

Oikawa laughed “ yeah … I guess I’m still surprised you actually agreed to marry me “  
Semi smiled “ well the picking was slim “ he joked light heartedly making the alpha huff as he forced another kiss .Tugging off his shorts and discarding them without a second thought.

The brush of fingers against his inner thighs were enough to make Eita shiver , it didn’t ever take much to get him turned on but tonight it seemed like it would take nothing at all he could already feel a familiar heat building up as he grew wet.

Oikawa pulled away to stare down at Eita, a smug grin on his face that somewhat annoyed Eita .

“ What ?” The omega asked.

“ just admiring the view”

“Well, can you not?” 

“ so impatient you haven’t changed “

Eita sighed and pulled the alpha down into a searing kiss , grinding his hips up to rub against his cock. “... God.. I want you … toru don’t make me wait for it “

The alpha didn’t say anything in return when he pulled away from the kiss and licked his way down the Omegas body making Eita squirm at the feeling.  
It was a maddening feeling making Eita want more and more .  
“Please … please “ he begged again not giving a damn how “pathetic” he looked.  
Much to his satisfaction his pleads were heard because he felt the familiar feeling of fingers rubbing against his entrance and the slow drag of being spread open began. 

Though they did this pretty often Oikawa never skipped the preparation it was a gesture of care but it felt so unnecessary, Eita wished his husband would skip it but that was asking too much from him . He would never .  
He was better off letting him take the time to stretch him out , besides he knew all too well the satisfaction Oikawa took in getting him to moan out a needy “ Tooru” on his fingers alone .

When one began two and two became three fingers Eita bit down on his lip as sweet little moans slipped out he could feel his husbands strong gaze on him but he couldn’t see it as he kept his eyes anywhere else . Even now Oikawa made him nervous and feeling like a high schooler in love for the first time .

“ Look at me Eita”

“ y-you're staring t-too hard “ 

“I’ll stop ” The alphas' voice sounded serious , and Eita couldn’t risk that .Noir could he deny him.  
So he averted his stare and looked at his husband who smiled softly . He felt those clever fingers rub against his sweet spot making him moan louder at this rate he would die from how bad he just wanted his husbands cock inside him .

“That’s good enough..I want - need more “ eita muttered weakly “ I can’t wait anymore “

“Ok love ..don’t worry ..I got you “  
Oikawa said reassuringly, stepping off the bed to finish stripping. Not faltering under his lover's needy and lusting gaze . Getting back on the bed he pulled semi by his thighs bringing him close to his hard cock rubbing against his waiting hole.

“You're so sexy … you look so good like this ya know “ 

Eita blushed feeling that heat grow even stronger he just loved his husband so much it actually hurt.  
“ You're so handsome .. I’m the lucky one every omega wanted you back then yet you picked me “ he whispers, reaching to try and cup his lover’s cheek who leaned down to make it easier . 

“ I didn’t just pick you Eita you were my only choice “ 

“ so cheesy “ the blonde omega kisses the alphas cheek . “ don’t hold back tonight “

“ Okay but remember you told me so” Oikawa says before he pushed Eita on his back and positioned himself between his lover's thighs.  
The penetration went slow , the brunette taking his time to slip inside the omegas warm and wet walls . Eita took him well like he was made just for this , his slow soft moan was like a treat to Oikawa ears. Finally , he bottomed out buried deep inside his mates' familiar walls. 

“ Oh god … you feel so good baby “ Oikawa gives his praise into his lover's ears who shivers feeling the alphas' hot breath on his neck . He exposes his neck allowing the alpha to get a good view of where he made their bond. He bites his neck again as he hears the ash blondes pleads to “ move already “.

Oikawa’s thrusts start off slow; he's giving Eita time to adjust to the feeling though he knows he’s longed used to this by now. He feels Eita move his hips in time with his thrusts and he begans to fuck into him harder.  
Every thrust gets harder and the omega is dripping with how wet he has become.

Eita is gripping Oikawa's shoulders. It feels so good to be fucked this hard but he wants even more as he wraps his legs around him pulling them even closer . His nails dig into the alphas shoulder which is all fuel to the alphas bravado . He pounds even harder into the omega practically knocking the breath out of him . His moans are relentless and needy.

“ Oh! god toru! right there ! “ he moans so loud , when the alphas dig’s his teeth into his neck he whimpers . 

All his sounds are just too sexy for the alpha. It's like a beautiful symphony “God Eita you make the cutest sounds “ he praises and then licks the skin around where he bite and drew some blood . 

They don’t know how long it was but soon the omega is cuming, his back arching and toes curling at the feeling making him tighten around the brunette's cock which is more than enough to set the alpha over the edge as he releases deep inside Eita filling him up with his cum.

They’re panting and Oikawa takes his time to slip out .  
He kisses Eita in the meantime it’s sweet and chaste and makes Eita melt.  
When Oikawa does slip out he doesn’t wait much time to get to clean up, aftercare was always something he did well .  
“ do you want to bathe now or in the morning ?” He asks Eita as he cleans him with a warm wet rag .

It’s tempting to take a nice hot bath curled up with his husband but he’s tried and he doesn’t want to move out of bed. “ No I’m exhausted you wore me out” 

“Okay … I’ll run a bath for you in the morning “ Oikawa says with a smile . When he’s all done he lays back down next to Eita who immediately turns to hold onto him and rest his head on his chest . 

“ I know it’s a game of chance but I hope that worked “  
eita says with a smile “ I can’t wait to start a family “

“ yea me too… we can keep trying as much as it takes”

“ You like that idea “ 

“ you too” 

“ true”

Oikawa sighed happily as he brushed his fingers through Eitas ashy blonde locks, he took the time to appreciate how soft his hair is and the silk-like feel on his fingers . His hair is longer than what it used to be in high school and if he’s being honest he loves it.  
He knows Eita is falling asleep but his heart beat is steady and his breathing soft .

“ Hey Eita “ he asks before he’s completely out.

“ Yea Tooru?” 

“ I didn’t mean it when I said I want a boy first … I’d be happy with a girl .. I just want them to be healthy and happy” 

“ yeah … me too “  
They share one last kiss and a silent “ I love you’s “ before they fall asleep. Happy and beyond content .


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks went along normally with the added fact they were actively trying to get pregnant of course . It’s not until a month in that something is different.  
The alarm went off directly at 5:30 am like every morning , Oikawa again would tell Eita he could sleep in because he didn’t have to be up till 9 anyways . Again Eita would refuse getting up to go make breakfast while his husband took his morning jog. Oikawa rarely ever missed his morning jog and Eita figured this was the least he could do , besides if it was up to the brunette to feed himself he would most likely just grab a slice of milk bread and a cup of milk and call it a balanced breakfast .   
He loved to cook nowadays anyways , perhaps it had something to do with all the episodes of master chef he binged . It was ironic , he wasn’t much a cook back in high school but growing up and getting married does that so someone he supposed .  
Oikawa liked pretty much everything he wasn’t picky and that made Eitas job so much easier because he made for the perfect test taster.

Today he would go with something he knew his husband liked .  
A extra cheesy Omelette with bell peppers . With of course a cup of orange juice just to be sure his dear husband got all his needed vitamins.  
He also was sure to pack his lunch, Oikawa didn’t like to eat anything heavy in between practice so Eita would go with a simple egg salad.   
By the time Eita is done with all the cooking Oikawa is back from his jog .  
“ How it go?”

“Good the neighbors dog chased me again “ the brunette explains .

“ ... He’s always a sweetheart to me I wonder what you did “

“ Nothing he just has it out for me...”  
Oikawa sighed , as he took his usual seat at the dining table.   
The omega laughed as he placed his plate in-front of him “   
Good thing Misty likes you “.   
He referred to their Siamese cat who was currently staring out the back screen doors watching the birds bath in the bird bath.

“ Only took her like what 4 years “

“ To be fair you did step on her the first time you came over ... bad first impression hun”

The brunette chuckled .” Breakfast looks great ... thanks baby”

“ Be sure to eat everything... your practice is long today ... oh don’t forget your vitamins either and I packed your lunch... “

“ See your be a great mom” Oikawa jokes but it’s enough to bring a blush to Eitas cheeks. 

“ You think ?”

“ yea of course ... “ Oikawa says with certainty.

Eita takes his seat next to him and kisses his cheek “ your be a great father ...”

They soon finish their meals and clean up together they still have some time before Oikawa has to leave to go to practice so they take their time to shower together and enjoy the others touch . They relish in the feeling and scrub the other’s hair clean with the strawberry scented shampoo they like so much.   
They share light loving touches and kiss here and there , they’re objective is cleaning so they don’t go to far though they’d like to. 

Once everything is said and done Oikawa gets ready to leave for practice.

“ tooru do your best but don’t over do it ... do you have your knee brace?”

“ Yes yes I do “

“ okay ...I’m making dinner so be hungry ... I love you”

Oikawa seems to perk up at that and kisses Eita goodbye with a “ I love you too... see you later “.

Once Oikawa is gone Eita takes some time to clean up and then catch up on the book he was currently reading. He doesn’t have work today and there’s not much to do so he decides to read some articles on “ tips to getting pregnant for male omegas “. It’s nothing he didn’t already know for the most part though there’s some useful things that can help.  
He gets himself up to go pick up some things at the store for dinner later , at this point in time it’s easy and he feels at home in Argentina especially in regards to when he first came here and barely understand a lick of Spanish and unlike Oikawa learning wasn’t so easy. It was a hard first year but having his husband to come home to made it all worth it. 

Now he could speak and read fluently, so getting around was easier and come to find out he actually loved Argentina it was so much different then Japan but he fell in love with the culture and people. He goes to the same market he usually went to because it’s the closest , he’s on first name basis with some of the workers even.  
He finds the things he needs one of them being a pregnancy test . Today he’s been feeling kinda off. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up to much but something is telling him to take the test .

So he makes his trip back home speedy ,only stopping to look inside a baby clothing store . He really wants a child of his own.

Once he is finally home he puts away the groceries and goes to the bathroom with the test. He’s hesitant because he wants the results to be positive so bad it hurts .  
He plays the waiting game , leg shaking in anticipation as he says a silent prayer “ please let this happen ...please “.

After awhile he takes in a deep breath . He slowly turns the small device around and squints his eyes to read the results .  
It’s a plus , sign which means he’s at least 2 weeks pregnant.

He cheers and claps his hands jumping for joy . He nearly cries form the sheer amount of happiness he feels right now.  
He want’s to run to Oikawas practice and shout the news right away but then he figures a romantic dinner would be better .

He gets to work prepping dinner , he decides to make a lasagna because Oikawa’s been asking for one and tonight is definitely a special occasion. He won’t have any himself because it’s irresponsible but he gets the nice wine they’ve been saving .   
Oikawa could use a nice night and tomorrow is his one day a week off practice so it’s perfect. 

Once the lasagna is in the oven he goes to their room and decides to get done up, he wants to look nice tonight . He puts on that pretty silky maroon button up that’s reveals his collar bones deliciously and attempts to put on some eyeliner and curl his hair . He keeps a eye on the time and makes sure to pull the lasagna out as soon as it’s ready . He’s thankful for his timing because Oikawa should be there soon .  
He feels nervous , he knows this is exactly but they wanted but he can’t help but feel those butterflies .

Right at 9:30 the door opens and in walks a rather exhausted looking Oikawa who still manages to smile brightly .  
“E-Chan I’m home !” He says while putting his sports bag away and hanging his track jacket . 

“ In the dining room ! “ Eita shouts “ Dinner is ready !”

Oikawa walks into the dining room eyes widening from the sight . First he looks at his mate who looks ravishing , the way his hair sits on his head and the way his shirt outlines his sharp collarbones is lovely . The spread looks impressive as well and he swears he didn’t do anything to deserve this .

“ You look beautiful Eita ... And here I am all sweaty and in my work clothes still”

“ thank you ...and don’t worry about that silly you always looks handsome ..take a seat I made lasagna “

“It looks better then Gordon Ramseys babe....What’s the special occasion ?” Oikawa asks .

“ can’t I just want to make a nice dinner for my husband ?”

“...your too good to me I’m so lucky “

Eita rolls his eyes and serves him a plate then pours a nice glass of wine “

“ how was practice?”

“ Kicked my ass but the team itself looks good everyone is giving it their all , Lucas spikes are getting better everyday it’s crazy his rate of improvement “

“ that’s good I can’t wait to see you guys play in a official game next year ... “ eita says with a him as he works on serving his plate next .

“ Oh god ...” Oikawa says after taking a bite and swallowing “ I think my taste buds just orgasmed this is so good “

“ Yeah ? I’m glade you liked it I sorta winged it to be honest “

“ yeah this it’s almost as delicious as you “ the brunette smirks .

“ your such a simp ... “

The two finish they’re meals and share some laughs , once they’re done eating Eita gets out some pre-made dessert he got from the store . He could cook , not bake. 

He waits until they’re done to share the news .  
“ tooru close your eyes “

“ ... uh okay” the brunette compiles.  
It’s then when Eita places the pregnancy test in his hands and asks him to open his eyes .

Oikawa blinks looking at the device in his hand , he knows exactly what it is and he doesn’t need direction to turn it over to read the results .   
He’s silent as Eita sees a smile grow on his alphas face .  
“ is this real ? “ he asked the omega.

The blonde nods with a smile just as wide.   
There’s no warning when Oikawa gets up form his seat and quickly wraps his arms around Eita holding tightly and kissing him senseless.   
This is the exact reaction Eita wanted . 

“ Baby this is so amazing I’m so happy ... “ he says softly kissing the blondes cheeks now. “ I love you so much .. I promise I’ll take care of you both “

Eita giggles form the feeling and cups the brunettes cheeks “ I’m happy to... I’m glade it didn’t take us long “

“ yea me too.... I can’t wait to meet him ... or her “

“ me either “ eita places his hand on his stomach “ in 9 months we’re gonna be parents”

“ I’m literally gonna be your baby daddy “ 

“ saying it like that makes it sound like we aren’t married “ the omega adds. 

“ ... which room do you wanna make the baby room”

“ .... the one right across from ours ... that way we’re always close . But for the first few months they’re definitely sleeping in our room”  
Eita says .

“ ... I already know our baby is gonna be the best looking baby ever ... “

The omega laughs , he couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said will be continued .


End file.
